sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Envoy
A Celestial Envoy is a paragon among mortals, serving a member of the Celestial Hebdomad. Which paragon archon he pledges service to determines his powers, but all Celestial Envoys eventually take on the desires and aims of their patron. Clerics, Paladins, and Favored souls gravitate towards Envoy status, although the occasional good druid or ranger might also seek service. Occasionally a monk or divine champion with cleric levels may take this path as well. Requirements Alignment: Any Good Skills: Diplomacy 10 ranks Background: Sacred Vow Special: Must be able to cast 1st-level divine spells Class Features: Hit Die: d6 Base Attack Bonus: Medium High Saves: Will Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Diplomacy, Heal, Lore, Listen, Spellcraft, and Spot Spellcasting: At levels 1, 2, and 4, Celestial Envoys gain new spells per day and an added level of effective spellcasting in whatever divine spellcasting class they had prior to becoming a Celestial Envoy. If a character has multiple classes that give him access arcane spells, he must choose which spellcasting class will benefit from Celestial Envoy levels when first selecting this prestige class. Archonic Path: After choosing the class, the Envoy must select which member of the Celestial Hebdomad they will serve. This path determines the additional abilities they gain while taking levels of the class. This choice is made in the form of a conversation which automatically activates. A character may only follow one Archonic Path. Blessed Soul: At second level, a Celestial Envoy gains a minor ability from his heavenly patron. Consecrated Soul: At third level, a Celestial Envoy gains a powerful ability from his heavenly patron. Exalted Soul: At fifth level, a Celestial Envoy gains a more powerful ability from his heavenly patron. Archonic Path—Defender of Sealtiel Blessed – Divine Endurance: The Envoy can perform a feat of endurance, which is the supernatural ability to gain an enhancement bonus to Constitution equal to one-half your combined levels in divine casting classes. This power lasts for 1 minute, and is usable once per day. Consecrated – Holy Aura: A 3rd-level Envoy is constantly surrounded by an effect that duplicates the Magic Circle Against Evil spell. Exalted – Greater Holy Aura: A 5th-level Envoy may wreathe himself in the same protective aura Angels have once per day. This effect lasts for one minute per envoy level. Emissary of Barachiel Blessed – Inspired Calling: The Envoy can issue a celestial call, stirring the conscience of allies who hear it. Allies within the area of effect gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls and saving throws against fear for one minute per Envoy level. The Envoy can use this once per day, gaining additional uses at 3rd and 5th level. Consecrated – Holy Healing: A 3rd-level Envoy can cast Mass Cure Critical Wounds. This power has a 3-minute cooldown before it may be used again. Exalted – Heroic Valor: A 5th-level Envoy can cast Heroic Valor once per day. This is a mass version of greater heroism, affecting all allies for one minute per envoy level. Fist of Raziel Blessed – Hallowed Weapon: When wielding a favored weapon of Raziel (Shortsword, Longsword, or Bastard Sword), the Envoy may add 1d4 sonic damage to their weapon for 14 rounds. Consecrated – Radiant Weapon: The Envoy’s Hallowed Weapon grows more powerful, inflicting an additional 2d8 damage on a critical hit. Exalted – Sanctified Weapon: The Envoy’s Hallowed Weapon grows more powerful still, inflicting an additional 1d8 points of bludgeoning damage to evil beings. Initiate of Pistis Sophia Blessed – Fist of the Heavens: The Envoy may add an additional 1d4 holy damage to unarmed attacks against evil creatures. This bonus improves to 1d6 at level 3 and 2d4 at level 5. Consecrated – Armor of the Tome: A 3rd-level Envoy gains a divine +2 shield bonus to AC. This bonus increases to +4 at 5th level. Exalted – Sanctified Soul: When he reaches 5th level, the Envoy becomes a true emissary of the heavens, gaining damage reduction 10/evil. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes